


tangled

by thir13enth



Series: rose gold [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: This is Lucy's favorite position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> migrated from fanfiction: because we all know we need more erlu/heartlet.

This is Lucy’s favorite position.

She sits between Erza’s thighs—her legs half-hugging the redhead’s waist, her calves gently pressed up against fuzzy pajamas and a plump bottom, her back slightly arched to curve herself up forward a couple inches so she can reach the other woman’s forehead with her lips, her forearms resting on either side of her neck, her hands playing around in the thick and warm curtain of her hair.

She hums softly to herself while she runs her fingers through Erza’s long thick tresses. She doesn’t recall a day when she isn’t fascinated to no end by the ruby red strands, shimmering in the light in shades of dark maroon, garnet blood, and scarlet embers. She twists the soft silky locks around her left finger and then lets it loose, watching the strands unravel like rose buds.

She does this again and again, each time watching different sunsets of red in the amber lamp light, and with each wrap of her finger, counting all the many things she loves about this girl who stole her heart.

She bites her bottom lip pensively, eyes still fixed on Erza’s hair, before she’s interrupted with a rough nudge from said woman.

“Hey,” Erza teases, nuzzling the blonde’s cheek with her nose. “My face is up here.”


End file.
